Burning Hell
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: One-Shot:"The words 'It was easy' were the ones Albion wanted to hear…But being sincere, who could survive to the intensity of the burning hell that came with the fire…?" T 'cause I'm paranoid


_Burning Hell_

* * *

It had started not so long ago; no one was awakened when the wooden door fell into crumbles. The fire had made it way up and down the walls, burning everything on the way, the carpets and the floors were burning hot.  
The servants alarm to find the Queen and his brother, were as passionate as the fire growing deep inside the mansion, the stairs had almost became crumbles and no servant could go up, nor down; indecisive whispers came around, the gardens were filled with people… People waiting to see the victorious Queen being dragged outside the mansion by her brother… maybe the other way around would be better.

The words 'It was easy' were the ones Albion wanted to hear…

But being sincere, who could survive to the intensity of the burning hell that came with the fire…?

Time passed and the people of Albion started to lose the little hint of hope we all have deep inside us. The townsfolk whispers started to become softer and softer, as if they were praying to hear anything else than the burning wood and crumbling structures.

A few steps were heard, the people brought together outside the mansions garden were whispering…

-Who will it be? - Most of them asked.  
-I believe it´s the Queen- one of them said.  
-It could be Logan, also- one of them encouraged.

Small coughs were heard as a shadow started growing behind the smoke… Weakened steps moved the body, a gloved-hand appeared and dragged a person to the smoke, a voice kind and remorseful, changed by the years was heard…

-Where´s the Queen?_ Where´s my sister_?- the voice asked trough coughs.  
-She hasn´t come yet… she might as well_ still be in there…_

The young man dragged to the former king, Logan felt sorry for him as the last King lost the grip suddenly to the words, he felt how his heart missed a beat, his eyes fell empty and the shock was making his body go rigid.

The young man took Logan's shoulder in his hand and said:

-We have to take care of you, will you come, please?  
-_How do you want me to_…? - Logan asked shaking his head insulted by the idea to leave his little sister behind.

He gave the man one of those dreadful stares only he could make, and returned into the burning hell. By then, the door fell down with a single movement, the structure becoming completely impenetrable. The damage in the structure was so obvious; he knew he had to hurry if he wanted to save both of them. He went down the corridors and found one of the stairs almost no one knew about and took advantage of the little shortcut, which almost untouched by the growing toxin.

The fire started to burn the high rooftops and he only could think of one place where his sister could be.

Her bedroom was the only place where she could find peace at the most difficult moments, he wouldn´t be surprised if he founded her there, struggling with the door, fighting for her life, he quickened his pace and ran as fast a as he could.

His clothes fell heavily to his body with every step he took, the hot atmosphere couldn´t help him in the moment, but he kept moving believing that, if he didn´t saved her, no one would.

He shouted her name several times, and always waited for a reply… Logan tried to keep the little hope he had inside, _the littlest hope_ to see his sister again…

_Even if that meant he would die trying to find her._

He called her name again, looking in all directions keeping his ear eager. He knew he was lucky the place hadn´t fell over him. He shouted with his last breathes, he shouted her name again and again, the feeling of his shirt sticking to his body, almost made him unable to breathe.

He shouted her name once more…

-_Logan_? - A soft voice called him.

_The hope he thought was extinct started to burn like the walls around him._

He went to the source of the voice and he knew she was inside her locked chambers. He wouldn't wait any longer. He knew his upper body would ache if he tried to bring the door down, but it was worth a try. He tried opening the doors, hitting them as strong as he could; small sobs were heard on the other side.

Rage grew inside him and he kicked down the door, breaking it into small pieces, he remembered when she brought the War Room door down…

_The face she had done to him at that time, almost killed him in that same moment._

Smoke appeared when the door slammed the floor, and as it vanished slowly, Logan coughed once or twice until his eyes adapted to the dark.

In the middle of the chamber he saw her and his heartbroke, his face was in complete shock…

He saw her terribly hurt, holding her sides, her brown hair, falling to her sides, messed up, her clothes almost ripped apart by the burning fire, her blood on the floor, and something beside her filled with the same liquid she _hided_ from him in her hands.

-It´s good to see you- she said smiling kindly, breathing heavily -Even if it´s for the last time...  
-_No_…- he mumbled to himself walking to her.  
-Logan… leave- she said closing her eyes in exhaustion.

He stood beside her and caressed her head; he knelt down and smiled kindly. His sister´s face was still covered with tears, he touched her face, and with his thumb he took away the tears rolling down.  
He took her in a brotherly embrace; protecting her as she kept sobbing.  
He closed his eyes in dull ache as she held onto him; digging her nails onto his shoulder… he didn´t really cared about his bruises…He was glad at least he found his sister…

The flames consuming the walls, the floor and everything else, reached out to them. Getting nearer and nearer to them, she started trembling, completely scared; and Logan had started to whisper, soft, caring words into her ear.

When he knew the flames were too near, he held her tighter and closed his eyes, waiting the inevitable.

-I love you, little sister- he said

She closed her eyes and said as loud as she could, giving up her last breath:

-I love you too, _brother._

_If she was going to die… at least she wouldn´t die alone._

Fin.

* * *

I don´t like to do disclaimers 'cause _obviously_ I don´t own Fable!~

Sorry... I just had to do this.

Sad stories will never be mi forté, but I´d love to take constructive critics!

That would be lovely because I need to be better, I want to become a good writer that´s why I love reviews~ =3

So share the love/hate/something _else_

Review! ... You don´t actually _have to _but I´d love it

Sincerely Your's:

C. C. Cr0ss

_EDIT_: September 30th, 2011


End file.
